OMG Drabbles have taken over
by Bakuras-Hell
Summary: Not just drabbles anymore! This will mainly feature drabbles, but oneshots and some songfics or poems will show up!
1. Birthday

A/N: Well... I knew this day would come. I got into the drabble-pool and drowned. :sighs: Oh well. This is my first drabble. I'm making a series. Dunno how long it'll be, but I hope it'll be long. I'll try to keep each drabble (not including the author's notes before and after the chapter)under 300 words... Not all drabbles with have pairings, either, sooooo...yeah. Don't always expect them.

And yes, I will eventually update Beginning of the End, once I get rid of my writer's block that seems to appear when I try to write that story... -.-; Now. On to the drabble.

* * *

Pairing: Roy/Ed 

Catagory: Slight humor/romance

Setting: Roy's Office

Rating: T (sorta...)

Words: 255

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday 

He couldn't believe his eyes. What the _hell_ was going on exactly! Amber eyes widened further, if that were possible, as he stared at the sight in front of him. Everybody was in Roy Mustang's office, which was decorated rather accordingly with the occasion. The only thing missing was the owner of the office.

This made Ed blink. "Where the hell is Shit-Taisa?" he asked. "We cannot say, Edward-kun. We haven't seen him all day, to tell you the truth." Lt. Hawkeye replied. The blond boy shrugged. "So…this is all for me?" he asked, looking around the room. Fury nodded. "You ought to thank the Colonel. He planned most of it himself. And surprisingly, he was right. You were surprised."

"Happy birthday, Edward." A deep, almost sultry voice purred from behind him, as an arm slipped around his shoulders, causing said boy to jump a bit. Edo looked up and his eyes met obsidian. "T-Taisa…!" he squeaked, as Mustang leaned down, licking his neck before he walked to his desk. The action caused the smaller boy to turn bright red, eliciting a few chuckles from around the room.

"Mustang, you bastard…" he grumbled, causing Roy to smirk. "What? Don't like the attention? And to think, I did this all for you." Everyone in the office already learned of their relationship. And to be honest, they were all glad that the two finally did get together. _"They both need this. It'll be good for them." _Riza Hawkeye said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

Whew. It's done. I'll try to update these whenever ideas come up. I'm taking requests on pairings, catagory, and all that jazz, feel free to say so in your review!


	2. Crystal

A/N: Damn... the site says I have 382 words in here, but Word says 379... Meh. Either way, it's past my limit. I think it's worth it, though. I wrote it as I went along, and I tried to make it smaller by deleting things out, but not everything works out as planned. Meh. Oh well. I'm happy with it, sorta.

* * *

Pairing: Roy/Ed 

Catagory: Romance

Setting: Roy's office, after the party (Yes, this is a continuation of the first drabble)

Rating: T (sorta)

Words: 382 (erk...OO;)

* * *

The party was over, and it was only Roy and Edward in the room. "So, do you want the first half of your gift now, or do you want the whole thing later on tonight?" The older alchemist asked. Ed, who was reading a book while sitting on the edge of Roy's desk, blinked and shifted so he could look back at the man, eyes questioning. "You'll see." 

"…Do I want to know what the first part of my present is?" Ed asked, weary. The Colonel gestured to the closet and Edward walked over, opening it slowly. He felt himself blush. Inside was a bouquet of fifty, beautiful, red roses, Ed's favourite candy, and a medium sized box that was on the ground, under the bottom shelf, with a red bow on it.

Ed looked behind him and Roy nodded, giving him the go-ahead. The blond alchemist pulled the box out, undid the bow, and opened the lid. There were two things inside; a photo album, and something made of colored crystal and metal. The crystal sculpture stood about 36 inches high, and weighed a good deal. "Oh my god… Roy, it's gorgeous… Did you make it?" he asked, breathless. "I did." Came the simple reply.

Ed had seen other, much smaller and simpler, pieces around Mustang's home, but they were _nothing_ like this. This one was complex, with amazingly accurate details. It was of him and Roy, kissing under a cherry tree in full bloom. "What's this metal piece for?" He asked. "Put the crystal on it and press the button on the back." The boy did so and it lit up, playing an instrumental version of Amazed, by Lonestar.

The smaller alchemist started shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. "Baby? You okay?" Roy asked. His reply was a flurry of blond, black, and red glomping him,and soft lips against his. Edward broke the kiss. "I'm perfectly fine! I love it! But I'm not worth something like this…" He sobbed into the man's shoulder. "Nonsense. You're worth everything and much more. I love you." Roy whispered, hugging Ed. Edo's head snapped up and he looked at Roy. "Really?" he received a nod and a smile as a reply. He hugged Mustang tightly. "I love you too…"

* * *

A/N: Lemme clear a few things up. 1. I know 50 roses is overdoing it, but he's lucky to have someone he loves do that. I got three WHITE (the colour of innocence, which I don't have. I mean, I'm still a virgin, but aside from that, I'm not innocent...) roses from my (ex) boyfriend... Anyways...There's a reason it's 50. 50 roses is a symbol of unconditional love. 

2. I know I didn't mention the photo album. I may later, I may not. Wasn't the main focus of the story.

3. By colored crystal, I mean like... Well, you know how you can go to the store and buy like...a blue crystal vase or something, and it's not painted blue on the outside, but the actual crystal itself is blue? ...Yea, like that, if that helps.

Lastly, number 4... Blame the song on Bishie Burgers Are Yummy. Hehe. Just kidding, hun. I love ya!

Please Review! (And request if you want to see a certain pairing or whatever)

A friend of mine asked why I'm taking requests. Well, it's just that I've been getting reviews from people that don't like yaoi. I want my drabbles to suit the needs of my readers, whatever their preference in writing is. Also, if there's a pairing you want, but can't find, I'll try my best to write a drabble for that pairing.

I'm also considering putting up like, poems and one-shots in here. But that's for you to decide. For now, I'm outta here till another idea hits me. Ja ne!


	3. Deep Cut

**Hullo, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of my drabble story!I know, I know, it's been a while, but I just dunno what to write anymore. I promise though, I'll try my best to update at least _once_ a week for all you lovely people. Oh, and I'm still taking requests, so if you want to see a certain something, go ahead and ask!Today is a oneshot I wrote when I wasn't all there. Hehe. Well, enjoy!**

Update: This story will feature oneshots, poems and songfics every once in a while, so keep watch!

_Notice: Beginning of the End has been deleted. Don't worry though!I'm just revising it to make it better!_

**_Pairing: Not based around Roy/Ed, but yes, it is in here._**

_**Category: Angst/Tragedy/Reflection/General**_

**_Setting: Mutliple settings_**

**_Rating: K (T at best)_**

**_Words: 1,888_**

* * *

He knew it was a risk, but he had to take it, he _had_ to keep his promise. He wasn't going to turn back. It had been quite sometime since they had tried to bring their mother back. Or, at least...it seemed like it. In reality, it had only been what, maybe...5 or 6 years? 'Something like that...' He thought to himself.

Now, it seemed like everything they had gone through was pointless. It had failed. A perfect Stone had failed them. And Edward...Edward wasn't ready for the consequences. The rebound was, to say the least, one that Ed never expected.

It had worked until the rebound hit. Al had his own body again, and, now that Ed thought about it, they celebrated too soon. Strangely enough, the rebound (or, rather, what Ed considered a rebound) didn't happen for a while after they finished what they started roughly 6 years ago. A year passed, and the brothers were happy. Ed kept his auto-mail limbs as a reminder of what happened so long ago.

Alphonse was off to a shaky start, but soon, he was able to act like a normal human for the first time in a long while. Ed had rushed to Mustang's office to tell him what had happened. The boy was chatting happily, telling the older man of everything that happened after the transmutation, and Roy was grateful that they finally got their wish.

* * *

But one day, Al got sick. His body was still weak, and he couldn't fight off the illness that struck him down. He was bed-ridden for weeks before his body gave out.

_"Don't worry, Nii-san. Everything's okay now, I promise." Al smiled at Ed lightly, those strange colored eyes clouded. "We got what we wanted, and I'm glad I was able to spend a year back in my original body. I finally got to hug you again, Ed, and finally feel your warmth. And that made me happy. I'll save you a place, okay? Even though I know you're not religious or anything..."_

Alphonse Elric had been laid to rest shortly after. Everyone Ed knew was there. And Mustang, now a Lieutenant General, stood by his side. Ed refused to cry in front of everyone. His body shook with anger, unshed tears, and silent sobs. The Lt. General rested a hand upon the younger one's shoulder in a comforting manner.

That one gesture brought down all the barriers for Edward, and a weight had been lifted. He flung himself onto the raven-haired man and sobbed into the formal military uniform, worn for occasions such as weddings, military balls, or...funerals. This uniform had been the same one that Mustang had worn to his best friend's funeral 3 years ago.

Roy held the crying child -- No, the crying man, as that was what Edward was now -- and whispered soothing words to him. Even Riza Hawkeye, who had been promoted to a Colonel, had cried. Winry was in hysterics and Pinako could only watch. By the time the Lord's Prayer was recited, there was hardly a dry eye. The priest finished the sermon and the coffin was buried.

Ed remained at the grave, Winry, Mustang, and Hawkeye waiting for him a few yards away. His once fierce amber eyes were now soft, dull, and red from tears. "Al, what am I going to do now? Damnit, why did YOU have to die! You were the innocent one, not me! It should be me in there!" He sobbed loudly, falling to his knees in front of the tombstone Lt. Col. Armstrong handcrafted for the younger Elric brother.

Snow fell silently around him and a heavy coat was placed over his shoulders. Startled, Ed looked up to see Roy standing over him. "Edward, are you ready to go?" "...Yea...just a few more minutes, alright? Please..." Ed's eyes turned back to the grave. Roy nodded in silence. Ed's eyes closed for a moment before he stood and turned his back to the grave.

"I'm ready..." He murmured softly. An arm snaked around Ed's shoulders, a hand resting softly on his auto-mail shoulder. His flesh hand reached up and grabbed onto the fabric of the blue military uniform of the man next to him and the two walked together back to Winry and Riza. "Edward, I need to know... Where are you going to go now? Will you remain in the military, or will you stay here?" Mustang asked.

"...You know I'm not one to just stay in one spot... I need a job and I personally think I'm damn good at mine. Besides, Al wouldn't want me to sulk or anything..." Ed replied softly. The Lt. General nodded. "Anytime you wish to come back here, at least leave a notice. You can leave anytime you want." Edward murmured a 'thanks' before sighing softly. The group walked to the military car and Roy and Ed climbed in the back as Hawkeye climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'll probably need to come back every now and then, Winry, to get some maintenance. I'll try not to be reckless. You take care of yourself, okay?" Ed held out his hand -- the auto-mail one -- to Winry. "I will. You take care, too, Ed, okay?" the blonde haired girl replied, smiling sadly as she took his hand. Ed squeezed it gently. "I'm off now. Give my regards to Auntie Pinako for me." Winry nodded and waved as the car drove off.

* * *

Another year passed. Ed was determined to find a way to bring Al back, but this time, he was going to make the damned Philosopher's Stone work. This time, he knew how to make it. No human sacrifice was needed.

The hardest part was getting the one thing he _did_ need: human blood. So, he went to Mustang and told him his plan. The older man told Edward that he could contact blood banks and claim it was for military purposes, but it would have to be kept quit, lest the Fuhrer find out.

"You need to figure out how much you need, so I know exactly how much to get." The Lt. General informed him. "…The more you can get me, the better off." Ed had replied. "Edward, I don't think you should risk this. You never know, he may get sick again, and besides, he wouldn't want you to die trying to bring him back."

Ed gawked. How the _hell_ did he know? He never mentioned anything to Roy. Oh right… He was just that predictable. If anyone besides Al and Winry knew him inside and out, it was the obsidian-eyed man in front of him. He sighed. "I know…but…I wanna try… Roy, please, you know what this means to me."

"I know, Edward, but listen to me for a second. Even if he were to keep his body this time, Alphonse wouldn't be happy if you ended up hurt, or even dead trying to bring him back. You've tried, and failed. Now it's time to step aside, and live on, as harsh as that may sound."

Ed's eyes widened. "What… What are you saying? That I should just…give up? Is that it? Is it!" he shouted, angry, betrayed tears streaming down his face. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping to just disappear. Two hands rested upon his shoulders. "I never said that… I never said you should 'just give up'. I'm just telling you to move on. Al wouldn't want you to waste your life away on him."

The blond alchemist tried to shove the older man away, but the hands tightened their grip and his was pulled towards a warm body. He looked up, eyes red from crying. "But I… We've never been apart… It's lonely without him… He is…_was_…my only family…"

Roy smiled, a genuine, gentle smile. "You have a family, Edward. You have everyone here, you have me, you have Gracia and Elysia, and you have the Rockbells… You have a family, and a rather large one that loves you, at that." He said, wiping the tears that fell away from Ed's face. "Never forget that you have a family.

"I know that he was very precious to you. I know you'd die for him. But you can't let that drag you down. The only thing you can do until we find a much safer solution is live for him." The raven-haired man said. "…I guess, but…what do you mean by 'until we'?" Edward asked.

"I'll help you find a much safer solution. As will everyone else, if you wish us to. I have hopes that there's an easier way." Mustang replied. Ed smiled and hugged the man tightly. For as long as he could remember, this man, who held him in his arms, taunted him, and messed with his mind, but he knew it was not because he was a heartless bastard. Ed knew Roy never meant any harm, though yes, sometimes his words hurt.

When he needed him, he knew Mustang would be there. The man would always do his best to push him forward when he fell behind; pick him up when he hit the ground. He guessed that was why he fell in love with this man. Ed sighed, soft sobs wracking his body. "Edo?" The voice was soft, concerned. "Mm… I'm fine. Just happy…" Ed whispered.

"Good…" The Lt. General stroked Ed's hair, causing the smaller one to purr softly. If time permitted, both men wanted to stay like this, but they knew a human life didn't last for eternity. Nothing so perfect lasted forever…

* * *

Years passed, Ed now 39 years old. He grew in mind, body, and spirit. His eyes held much more wisdom, and were still the same bright amber color. His hair was still golden blond but it had grown, reaching a bit past his rear when braided. He grew about 4 inches, and he was damn proud of it. No more short jokes. Edward also learned to control his infamous temperament. So much had changed…

He stood in front of a military grave, eyes saddened. 4 years ago, Roy Mustang passed away from an illness that plagued him for several months. Ed didn't cry at his funeral. He couldn't. He had to be strong, for himself, and for Mustang. On certain days, he would visit the man's grave. He placed a single red rose on the grave before turning his gaze upwards. "Take care of each other… Al, Roy… Mom, watch them, please… You too, Hughes…" He whispered before snapping a salute and doing an about face, walking off with his hands in the pockets of his military-issued pants.

'I love you all… Take care of each other, and save me a spot beside you…' A gentle breeze picked up, causing the loose blond braid to sway a bit. As long as his mother, Alphonse, and Roy stayed with him in spirit, he'd never give up hope. A small smile graced his lips as he walked home. _Home_… The home that belonged to he and Roy for what seemed to be a long time. 'So many have died… Roy, Al, Nina, Mother, Hughes… They're gone, but never forgotten… I'll never forget them… I have to live for them. That's the only thing I can do now.'

* * *

(………………………………)

(Stand up and walk forward.)

(………………………………)

* * *

**Review, request, flame, I don't care! (Reviews and Requests are always good! Flames will be eaten and farted right back at you by the Flamer-Eating Fart-zilla. (Don't ask... A friend of mine said that once...))**


End file.
